


The Mondas Affair

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Mondas Affair

Napoleon Solo and Ilya Kuryakin looked out over the manufacturing plant as THRUSH agent after THRUST agent was carried on the conveyor belt into the machines, to emerged minutes later, armoured and gleaming.

“I suppose the Professor here must have been the first test subject,” Kuryakin mused. “Just to make sure his machine worked.”

“A self-made man,” Solo quipped. He glanced at the armour-clad inventor, but saw not the slightest flicker of a response. “Not even a little smile?”

“Smiles are irrelevant,” the Professor assured him. “There is nothing to fear. You will become like us.”

Kuryakin frowned. “I am not thinking those sentences go together.”


End file.
